Why Leave
by OneShotMasta
Summary: Naruto somehow finds himself in another world, and desperate to find a way home he sets out to look for Dialga and Palkia the Legendary Pokemon of Space and Time. But as time progresses Naruto begins to ask the question of... Why Leave? Cynthia/ShironaXNaruto Now Series of One-Shots


**9/7/13 **

**Hey guys so I updated this chapter a bit as I read it over, and the spelling and grammar mistakes were pissing me off so yeah 0.0.**

**So I decided I want to make this a series of One-shots relating to this pairing, but just a heads up here, I'll try to keep them in character but expect some OCCness, cause it's a crossover fanfic afterall :)**

**And yes I did lower the rating, and take out the lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and never will own anything.**

* * *

**Why Leave**

* * *

There are many things people just shouldn't do… like ever… extreme emphasis on the _ever._

From first-hand experience Namikaze Naruto could tell you dimension hopping is just something no one—in their right mind at least—should do. It was crazy, idiotic, and one of the few things the blonde actually had second thoughts about.

Defeating a God, and saving an entire nation he could definitely do, and with ease; but somehow sending himself into another world, in which these… animals fought battles for them, was an entirely different story (literally).

It took him one incredibly long year, and a thousand shadow clones to finally adjust to the new language, culture, and fighting practices.

He'd found out he'd been transferred to this place called the 'Sinnoh' Region, and that two legendary Pokemon, Dialga and Palkia just might be the key in bringing himself back home.

So finally after a month or two, of studying the Unknown Hieroglyphics and going through what seemed like endless textbooks, the blonde set out on his new journey trying to find the two Legendary's in hopes of them lending him their assistance.

Xx

"Fight, Seika (Sacred Flame)!" Naruto cried, throwing his Pokeball up in the air.

The red and white orb opened with a red flash, and a soft cry was heard, before a beautiful Nine-tailed fox strutted onto the battlefield. Its fur glowed softly, its tails seeming to sway in some type of ghostly wind.

"You're move Folkner!" The whiskered blonde called, a smirk on his face as he faced off against his opponent.

"Hm, you better be worth my time kid!" The other blonde yelled, "Raichu, go!"

From his shoulder the evolved electric mouse Pokemon dashed onto the field, electricity sparking from his cheeks.

Oh yes, I forgot to mention.

With Naruto being—well—Naruto, there was absolutely no way he was going to spend his journey looking for both Pokemon the whole freaking time. He set some time aside to try to collect all eight Gym Badges, and Ribbons, and so far only Folkner stood in the way of him and the his entry to the Sinnoh League Prelims.

"This match is a three on three battle with challenger Naruto versus Gym leader Folkner." The robotic referee announced. "Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions, the battle ends when all three Pokemon are unable to battl—"

"Yeah, yeah!" The whiskered blonde interrupted overeagerly, dismissively wiping his nose, "begin the match already."

With a tick mark (which somehow appeared) on the robots forehead the ref did just that.

"Jump!" Naruto ordered, and Ninetails did so without a moment of hesitation, leaping into the air, well over five feet off the ground.

"Raichu use—"

Naruto clapped his hands once, halting the Gym Leader mid-sentence.

The man blinked before letting out a confused, "Wha—"

Seika dashed towards Raichu, a tunnel of flame surrounding her body instantaneously, so hot it was leaving in waves. Her extra height made her go down faster, and when added with quick attack she appeared to be nothing but an orange blur… or a mini meteor.

Folkner's eyes widened momentarily in surprise, before he quickly regained his composure, "Raichu dodge!"

"Rai—"

Naruto clapped thrice and the Ninetails let out a burst of hot flame from her mouth—a flamethrower—hitting the electric mouse directly into the chest, before slamming into it, flamewheel and all.

It was a beautiful show by Seika that left even the seasoned Gym Leader momentarily stunned.

"Raichu is unable to battle Ninetails wins." The robot announce, still looking slightly peeved that the blonde had interrupted him earlier.

"Raichu return." Folkner breathed, before looking back up towards his blonde counterpart. "You're good, I obviously underestimated you."

"Seika did all the work." Naruto grinned, "She's the one you underestimated not me."

The Gym Leader smirked, "I underestimated both of you," he compromised, before pausing dramatically, "but now… I won't hold back."

"Let's hope so, I don't like it when I win too easily." Naruto glanced at Seika, who was gazing back at him expectantly. "Well, we don't like it when we win too easily."

In the end Naruto did have to recall Seika—not because she fainted, but because she was tiring. After getting paralyzed by Electivire she had lost a lot of her juice. So Naruto had to substitute her with Kiyomi (Beautiful Child) his Leafeon, and the second Pokemon he ever caught. The grass Pokemon made short work with the rest of the match, even with Electivire knowing Fire Punch; it couldn't save him from the devastation of Kiyomi's grace; or Naruto's leadership.

After sending out his Luxray Folkner could only smile as it was just as quickly brought down by Kiyomi.

I haven't had a battle like this since Ash… _I would love to see you two battle against each other_. Was his last thought before the referee called the match.

Xx A Few Days Later

"There, must be something… anything." The blonde muttered, his gaze traveling over the ruins, his expression close to desperate.

Beside him stood his male Luxray, Raiden, whom was generating some electrical charge to keep Naruto's lantern lit.

The said whiskered blonde's fingers traced the ancient script edged into the rock; the Unknown's seemed to be staring back at him as he read over each of them carefully. It was easy to mistake one thing for another in the ruins, and one mistake in the translation could mess the whole sentence up—something the stressed out former-shinobi, just didn't need.

The blonde jolted when Raiden let out a warning growl. Naruto turned just in time to see a female figure turn the corner entering his field of vision, but unfortunately the light of his lantern didn't reach her face, so all he had to go by was the figure's outline.

Raiden let out another snarl, almost instantly moving in front of Naruto in a protective crouch, electricity gathering in its mane.

"Down." The whiskered blonde ordered softly, the Pokémon's muscles loosened visibly, but his stance remained unchanged. "Who are you?" Naruto called. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." The figure answered back, before stepping into Naruto's lantern's light.

The person was indeed a female… very much a female. She wore all black; her blonde hair was long enough to reach her back, one bang was swept across her eye covering it from view. She looked about twentyish, no older than twenty five. Her eyes were piercing gray, and even with her relaxed posture, it was obvious she was a fighter of some sort—or at the very least some type of athlete.

"I'm Naruto." The whiskered blonde said his hands up in a surrendering gesture. He didn't want, nor was he looking for a fight. "I'm here to study the ruins."

It was a half-truth at least.

"So you're a researcher?"

"More like a trainer with too much time on their hands."

"I don't think any normal trainer would be able to read those ruins."

"Well I never said I was normal." Naruto smirked, before asking smoothly, or at least attempting to ask smoothly. "Sorry sweetheart, but I didn't quite catch your name."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "It's Cynthia, and never call me that again."

"What, Sweetheart?"

"Yes."

"Then what about Blondie."

Cynthia had to fight the smirk that was prying its way onto her face. "You're blonde too, that doesn't work."

"Then what about Shirona?"

"Shirona?" Cynthia repeated confusedly.

"Shirona it is then!"

Xx

As you can guess, the next few days Naruto spent it talking to Cynthia whom he now dubbed Shirona, about the two legendries he sought. Of course he didn't give her his reasons—not only because it would make him sound insane but also because he found out he generally really liked the woman, and didn't want to scare her away.

No matter what many people thought, Naruto wasn't completely clueless when it came to the opposite gender. He had a handful of crushes himself, and he definitely was no longer a virgin (Sakura made sure of that long ago, and yet still called him 'just a friend'); so it was only natural he would find Cynthia attractive.

She was smart (very smart), beautiful, and pretty easy going—and yet had this protective streak when it came to Pokemon. And generally Pokemon liked her as much as she liked them minus only Raiden probably, but only because that Luxray was such a stick in the mud… but at least he was a loyal stick in the mud.

"So how long did it take you to learn the Unknown language?" Cynthia asked, stirring her drink almost lazily with her right hand.

She'd brought this topic on after the duo had talked about the Legendary Giratina—another Pokemon Naruto was interested in meeting.

The said blonde smiled at her from across the table. "Would you believe me if I told you a year?"

Cynthia blinked, "A year, no probably not, but then again I am talking to the guy who somehow spat a fire ball at a Team Galactic Member."

The male blonde scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I suppose you're still waiting for an explanation on that."

Cynthia merely raised a brow at him, making Naruto sweat a little.

"Welllllll." He drawled, "it's a really long story and—"

"I got time." Cynthia interrupted. "After all," she added after an afterthought. "You're buying the drinks correct?"

Naruto blinked, opening his mouth to retort, but the words died in his throat when she sent him… a look.

He gulped audibly, she was looking at him with half-lidded eyes, leaning back slightly with an alluring smile on her face. "O-Of… Of course." He finally stammered a bright brush crossing his cheeks when the smile turned into a haughty smirk.

Something told him this was going to be a long night.

Xx

"Wait Shirona…" Naruto said hesitantly as he stood by his Salamence, whom was looking ready to take off. "Are you the Sinnoh League Champion?"

Cynthia looked back at him, surrounding her were children asking her for her autograph. "Yes."

"… Holy… crap…" Naruto muttered, his gaze flickering to her face then back down to the kids. He face-palmed. "I'm in idiot."

Xx

_**AND WITH THE LIGHTING OF THE SINNOH LEAGUE FLAME, THE LILY OF THE VALLEY SINNOH LEAGUE IS OFFICIALLY UNDERWAY!**_

Naruto looked up at the night sky, as fireworks came up from behind the torch in a beautiful display.

He turned towards Seika who looked back at him with her amber eyes. "We going to win this?"

"Nine."

The blonde then looked up on the balcony to spot Cynthia staring down at him, a smirk on her face. He grinned back at her, winking once, before turning his attention to the score board.

_**LETS SEE OUR FIRST ROUND MATCH UPS!**_

The electric board flashed pictures of all the challengers.

Hm, this will be interesting.

Xx

Or not.

Naruto clapped once, and once again, Seika barreled through her opponent with a flamewheel knocking the grass Pokemon, Venasaur, out.

_**AMAZING!**_ The announcer spoke as the ref called the match. _**NARUTO HAS WIPED THROUGH ALL HIS OPPONENTS POKEMON WHILE USING ONLY ONE HIMSELF!**_

From the stands openly gaping Brock said, "Damn… that guy's strong." from his sides both Ash and Dawn nodded in agreement, the former although had a more determined edge to his approval as he smiled.

The brunette fisted his hands, "But that just makes me want to fight him even more."

Brock grinned at him companion, "How did I know you'd say that?"

"Well Ash," Dawn said, glancing up at the match board as the next battle was called, "You may get your chance soon; you'll face against him if you win your next match."

"Yeah I know." Ash's smile wavered for a second. "I'm against Paul the next round."

"Keep your cool and you should be fine." His constant male companion said, slapping the young man good-naturedly on the back. "In other words, don't pull an Ash!"

"Ha," The trainer grinned brightly, his gaze going back to the now retreating form of the whiskered blonde. "I'll beat him, both of them, just wait and see!"

Xx

Naruto moved his mouse lazily over the mouse pad, expression one of the absolute boredom that came with waiting. _So I'm up against this Barry character next…_

He clicked open another screen, revealing his opponent's strongest was a water-type, which caused the blonde to brighten, finally a challenge! Seika had a natural disadvantage so that meant—

"SEE I TOLD YOU HE'D KNOW WHO I WAS!"

The blonde comically fell off his chair, his eardrums ringing with the sharpness of the voice. Then his opponent, and three others entered the room, Naruto—just barely—able to regain composure as they came through the door.

Barry was grinning victoriously, "He's checking my data and thus he knows who I am, I told you the two top trainers would know of each other!"

_There's some type of irony here, I can feel it. _Naruto thought blandly, as the other blonde continued loudly.

"But all the data is useless anyway!" Barry exclaimed pointing a finger at the ex-shinobi.

"And why's that." The darker skinned one of the trio asked.

"BECAUSE DON'T YOU SEE, I'M GETTING STRONGER EVERY SINGLE SECOND, MINUTE, AND HOUR OF THE DAY!" he struck a dramatic pose. "Out dated data is useless!"

Everyone in the room minus Barry sweat dropped, and for some odd reason the blonde was imagining the boy clad in green tights with a sun—Naruto abruptly blanked his mind, no need to ever go back into that territory.

"Well if this was a talking tournament you'd win first prize." The same young man said dryly, while the blonde collected his thoughts.

"Hey." Naruto blinked, giving the young man in blue a once over. "You're Ash right?"

"Huh?" Was the boy's smart reply.

Naruto grinned, offering his hand to shake. "I'm Naruto, I saw your match in the Johto League, it was awesome."

"T-Thank you." Ash stammered as he took the offered hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Hey what about me!?" Barry shouted, and Naruto just blinked at him.

"Errr—" Luckily he was saved of embarrassment when Cynthia walked into the room.

"Very good you three." She commented with a smirk, "You all battled very well today."

"Thanks." Naruto said with a lopsided smile, a smile Cynthia discreetly returned.

"Y-You're Cynthia, the champion!" Barry stuttered, looking at the woman with awe in his orange eyes.

"So Shirona what brings you here." Naruto interrupted before the young boy had a spaz attack.

"Oh, just to wish you good luck, you're gathering quite a fan base I must say."

"… What?" The blonde questioned, tilting his head slightly, unaware that outside looking in from the window was a peeking fan girl… but then again shinobi or not Naruto was never really good at sensing stalkers.

Xx

_**THE QUARTER FINAL MATCH IS ABOUT TO GET UNDERWAY. WE HAVE BARRY VERSUS NARUTO, THE WINNER WILL MOVE ON TO THE SEMI-FINALS! **_The announcer took a short breath before continuing, _**LET'S SEE OUR BATTLEFIELD TODAY!**_

The field between both blonde's shifted slightly, it's appearance changing from the usually normal stadium to a much more uneven setting. Miniature mountains overlapped the field as well as a few randomly put stones.

_**AND IT'S ROCK!**_ The announcer screamed, for what must have been the umpteenth time of the day. _**NOW LET'S SEE WHAT POKEMON THEY'LL USE!**_

"Skarmory, let's battle!" Barry called, calling out a steel-winged eagle onto the battle field.

"Fight, Seika," Naruto shouted, and the fire-type appearing on his side in a ball of fire.

_**SOO GET READY FOR THE THREE ON THREE BATTLES OF THE QUARTER FINAL ROUND!**_

"Barry will have first move!" The referee announced, before raising his flags, "Begin!"

"Skarmory use spikes!" Barry ordered without missing a beat.

_Smart move._ Naruto approved, excitement making a spontaneous grin appear on his face, despite how the boy carried himself he at least seemed to know what to do.

Naruto clapped thrice and Ninetails released a flamethrower from its maw, Skarmory attempted to move, but if Naruto's training had done one thing for Seika, it had definitely increased her speed exponentially. The fire-type move hit the bird straight on, the scorching hot flame, sending the steel Pokemon spiralling down, instantly knocking it out.

"Skarmory is unable to battle!" The ref called.

"Return!" Barry called, before giving the Pokeball a pat. "You did great…" he turned to face Naruto. "You're Ninetails is good… but even the strongest fire types are weak against water—go EMPOLEON!" Barry swung his hand in a dramatic motion, "USE HYDRO CANON!"

"Seika, quick attack." Naruto ordered, his partner following his command, shooting out of the way, fur bristling uncomfortably at being so close to her natural weakness. "Again!"

"Nine!" The fire-type huffed, disappearing in a flash slamming into Empoleon, sending the penguin stumbling back, flippers waving in order to keep his balance.

"Empoleon use Water Pulse." The younger blonde called, once the water type regained his footing.

"Jump," Naruto shouted, Seika using her momentum to leap into the air. "Now Giga Impact."

"NINE!" Seika howled before a multi-colored glow surrounded her lean body.

Its extra leverage sent it hurtling towards the water Pokemon at dangerous speeds, bashing into the penguins skull with enough force to cause a concussion. Perhaps he was overdoing it, but going against someone with an advantage—even if it was the slightest one—made Seika uncomfortable; he needed to end the match cleanly, and quickly.

The ref confirmed Empoleon's downfall with a wave of his flag, and Naruto turned towards his partner, "Seika can you continue?"

His Pokemon nodded a confirmation just as Barry shouted, "GO HITMOLEE!" sending one of the three possible Tyrogue evolutions out.

"Begin!"

Barry pumped his fist, "LET'S SHOW THEM YOU'RE POWER USE MEGA KICK!"

Naruto clapped once in response and the familiar blaze of flame wheel erupted from Seika's body. The vixen charged at the human-like Pokemon, which sent it flying into the a rock. Naruto clapped thrice, and Ninetails hit the Pokemon with a flamethrower, crashing into it again to assure its defeat.

"Hitmolee is unable to battle, Naruto is the victor!"

"Nice Seika." Naruto commented, earning himself a proud puff of the chest via the kitsune.

From the stands Ash tightened his fist in preparation, while Barry walked forward to good naturedly shake the other blonde's hand.

Xx

_**THE SEMI-FINAL MATCH IS ABOUT TO GET UNDERWAY! WE HAVE ASH VERUS NARUTO, THE WINNER WILL GO INTO THE FINAL MATCH! NOW LET'S SEE OUR BATTLEFIELD TODAY!**_

Once again the battleground shifted in its appearance, grass shooting up from the ground.

_**AND AHA IT'S GRASS!**_

Both Ash and Naruto shared a glance, mutually agreeing that this field really had no purpose whatsoever.

_**SO PREPARE YOURSELF FOLKS FOR A SIX ON SIX FULL-HEATED BATTLE! LET'S SEE WHAT POKEMON THEY WILL USE!**_

"Just because you're a friend of Shirona don't think I'll take it easy on you." Naruto called, before pulling a Pokeball off his belt.

"Shirona?"

"Err, Cynthia." The blonde replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. _Note to self, don't call Cynthia, Shirona to anyone else…_ "Fight," Naruto said, throwing his Pokeball onto the field. "Kouta (Great Peace)."

A Lucario made himself known on the field, hands glowing with blue energy, and legs twitching in anticipation. Naruto wanted his Seika to rest, after all fighting consecutive battles three days in a row would tire out any Pokemon.

"Alright then, go Heracross!" Ash shouted, and a bug, the size that would have made even Shino blink, appeared on the field, letting out a hiss of both delight and battle-lust.

_**IT HAS BEEN DETERMINED THAT ASH WILL HAVE THE FIRST MOVE!**_

Wasting no time the younger boy shouted a command, "Heracross use Hyperbeam!"

"Dodge."

_No need to tell me that. _Kouta grunted telepathically, and with finesse that put even Kiyomi to shame, the fighting-type sidestepped out of the way of the beam of light.

"No need to be so mean." Naruto answered playfully, earning himself a few raised eyebrows, but he ignored the all too familiar looks, choosing to instead clap twice, fully intent on using Heracross' time to recharge to good use. Kouta grunted again, creating an Aura Sphere in his left hand, and seeming to be shielding it with his right; then digging his heels into the ground he rushed forward using agility. The Pokemon slammed his palm into Heracross' unguarded stomach, the move looking eerily similar to Naruto's rasengan.

The bug was sent flying, but it was able to pull itself upright, before slamming into the wall. The Pokemon stumbled once, before straightening, its eyes squinting in pain.

"You ok?"

"Hera!" The Pokemon spat his rebuttal, obviously fully intent on finishing this battle.

"Alright then, Heracross use Megahorn!"

"End it with Close Combat."

The Aura Pokemon seemed to disappear it had moved so fast, reappearing in front of the Bug Pokemon, hands crossed in front of its face; before it unleashed a flurry of punches. He slammed his fist into the Heracross brutally, his style looking very much like a certain green spandex wearing duo's. With a final aura-covered palm strike to the face, Ash's Pokemon went down.

"Heracross is unable to battle Lucario wins!" the ref announced, the said Aura Pokemon only smirked, seeming to be just lavishing in the attention he received from the ecstatic crowd.

"Show off." Naruto muttered without any real malice in his tone, he really couldn't blame Kouta, afterall he loved the attention too.

Ash pulled out another Pokeball a determined expression on his face. "Go Torcoal!"

A turtle-like Pokemon appeared on the field, smoke exiting it's nostrils in a wispy-like motion, as he called out his name in a repeated mantra.

"Kouta want to continue?" Naruto inquired.

A firm nod of confirmation and a telepathic, _of course,_ was his answer, and the whiskered blonde nodded at the ref.

"Begin!"

"Torcoal use Flamethrower!"

"Torrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" the Pokemon howled, its mouth erupting in flame.

Naruto clapped five times, and Kouta tensed himself in preparation.

"COAL!" A line of flame came charging at Kouta with surprising speed it was able to skim on his left bicep and thigh, but the Pokemon remained balanced on his feet.

Back flipping, he was able to cradle his hands close to his heart, eyes flashing blue for a moment before returning to their normal color.

_Tell me when…_

A pause.

"NOW!"

Without hesitation Kouta unleashed his Hyperbeam, a few stray flames seared against his fur, but the satisfaction of sending the turtle Pokemon flying made the pain momentarily go away.

"Torcoal is unable to battle Lucario wins!"

"Good job, Torcoal." Ash sighed, recalling his Pokemon.

The boy bit his lip as he stared at both Kouta and Naruto, his gaze widening when he noticed the way the Aura Pokemon winced, clutching its right arm.

It needs to recharge and by the looks of it Torcoal burnt him….

"Go Gibble!" Ash called.

"Kouta?" Naruto inquired, he too noticed his partner's bad shape, but his Pokemon knew his limits, and needed to learn to accept those said limits.

But Kouta just waved a hand dismissively, _I'm fine, I can still fight._

"Alright then." Naruto grumbled, before once again nodding at the ref.

"Begin."

"Alright Gibble use Rock Smash!"

"Gibble!" The Pokemon roared as it charged at his foe, hand glowing.

The fighting-type couldn't react in time as the tiny hand of Gibble hit him square in the chest, sending the Pokemon back a few steps. Kouta's eyes squeezed shut momentarily as the effects of burn ran through his body.

"Gibble use Draco Meteor!" Ash ordered, and the little Dragon-type opened its mouth sending a small ball of fire up in the air.

"Can you dodge?" Naruto questioned, and Kouta grunted a pained confirmation.

_Yes, of course. _The voice said in his mind, although this time sounded much more strained.

The blonde snorted playfully, "Stubborn bastard."

"Hn." The Pokemon growled, before a rush of fire shot at him.

Using agility once more, the Aura Pokemon maneuvered itself around the streams of fire. Once in a while, his palm would face him, making him stand in a stance similar to Lee's.

Naruto clapped once, and immediately the Pokemon lashed at Gibble with a sweep kick, making it look like a Pokenized version of Leaf Whirlwind.

"Gibble quick attack!"

"Forcepalm."

Kouta hit Gibble right when Gibble hit him, the force of the blow sending them both reeling.

_**WILL YOU LOOK AT THAT FOLKS BOTH POKEMON WERE KNOCKED OUT!**_

Ash sighed in relief, and disappointment; while Naruto simply shook his head.

"Good job Kouta you deserve a rest…" The blonde said, before taking out another Pokeball. "Fight, Tamotsu (Protector)."

A Gallade spun itself onto the field, one arm covering half of its face, while the other was posed behind it dramatically.

"Gall."

"Go Sceptile!" Ash called, as the evolved form of Grovyle appeared on the field, its signature twig in its mouth.

"Begin!"

Naruto clapped thrice, and Tamotsu sprung into action. The Pokemon seemed to glide over the field, as his leg erupted into flame, in a fire kick. The Gallade spun, his leg extended, to make the Pokemon look similar to a top.

From the stands Dawn's eyes widened, at the familiar display. "That's why he looked so familiar!" she gasped, and Brock nodded voice somewhat grim.

"Yeah, he's that guy who beat May."

"So he's also a trainer then."

"Seems like it, wonder how Ash will pull this off…"

The skater-like Pokemon, spun at Sceptile in its new version of a flamewheel.

"Dodge it!" Ash ordered, and Sceptile had no problem complying, grimacing slightly when the flame's came in a too-close-for-comfort distance. "Use Quick Attack!"

"High Jump Kick."

Using his momentum from the spin Tamotsu leaped into the air, before descending upon Sceptile, leg tensed in preparation for the axe kick.

Both attacks recoiled off of each other, sending both Pokemon tumbling back to their respective sides. Tamotsu—however—given his body type was able to regain his footing much quicker than Sceptile.

"Quick Attack again!"

"Dodge."

Tamotsu glided out of Sceptile's way… which was exactly what Ash wanted.

"Sceptile use Leaf Storm!"

"Shit, Tam agili—"

The Gallade didn't get the hear the rest, before a hurricane of glowing leaves impaled him.

"Gallade is unable to battle."

"Nice one Sceptile!" Ash called, his Pokemon just smirked back, crossing his arms and sending the blonde a smug look.

"Sorry, that was my fault." Naruto said, before returning Tamotsu to his Pokeball. "I underestimated them… Fight, Seika."

His Ninetails pranced upon the field, ears twitching in annoyance, and upon seeing her Ash's jaw noticeably tightened.

Meanwhile, though, Naruto was smiling uneasily at his Pokemon. "Sorry did I wake you?"

"Nine."

"I'll give you poffin to make it up to you."

"Nine, nine?"

"Errr how bout two."

"Nine."

"Two-and-a-half?"

"Nine..."

"Fine you get three." Naruto said his shoulder's slumping in defeat. "Pokemon just don't understand the concept of low funds."

"O-Ok… errr begin?"

Naruto clapped his hands once, and Seika dashed towards Sceptile, its speed even greater than Kouta's, as a familiar tunnel of flame surrounded her body.

"Spin!"

"NIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEE!" Seika cried, using her own fire version of Fang over Fang.

The rotation of the fire, added to her speed, and Sceptile didn't even have a chance to blink before it was knocked unconscious.

"Sceptile is unable to battle."

"Nice Seika."

"Nine." The Pokemon answered haughtily, tails swishing over the ground.

"Go Swellow!" Ash called, bringing both Pokemon and Trainer's attention to across the field.

Flying…he's going to have the advantage here… Unless Seika has it in her to jump a bit higher.

"Seika?"

"Nine." The Pokemon replied with a wave of her tail.

"Alrighttttt…" Naruto stressed before giving the ref another nod of confirmation.

"Begi—" Seika leaped into the air, making Naruto sweat drop at her eagerness.

"And you were mad I woke you up!?" The blonde stated mockingly, getting a raspberry as an answer, before he clapped once.

Once again a flame wheel surrounded Seika's body in a deadly dance, and Naruto wasted no time with his next command.

"Use quick attack."

"Swellow fly up into the air!" Ash ordered, his Pokemon shooting up into the sky soon after, narrowly avoiding Ninetails.

"Now use Aerial Ace!"

The Flying-type swooped down, hes momentum heading straight towards Ninetails.

Naruto clapped four times, and a mix of yellow and orange fire began to gather in the Fire Pokemon's jaw.

Right when Swellow was ten feet away Naruto shouted. "Now!"

"NINE!" Seika called, releasing a Fire Blast from it's mouth, and Swellow to into its own momentum had no time to dodge.

"Swellow is unable to battle."

"Kay, Swellow return." Ash called, "you did great, take a good rest." The Pokemon Trainer's jaw visibly clenched.

_**AND IT'S CRUNCH TIME FOR ASH WILL HE BE ABLE TO PULL HIMSELF TOGETHER AND BACK INTO THE RACE?**_

"Pikachu." Ash smiled down at his long time companion a determined gleam in his black eyes. "You know I'm not about to give up." He pumped his fist. "I say let's show him just how strong we are!"

"Pika, PIKA!" The electric-Pokemon cheered, before launching himself onto the field.

_**AND ASH CHOOSES PIKACHU FOR HIS FINAL POKEMON! **_

"Can you continue?" Naruto once again inquired.

"Nine."

"Okay, I'll give you four poffins if we win this."

"NINE!" Seika called, immediately perking up at the sound of her favorite treat.

"BEGIN!"

"You're strong Ash." Naruto grinned. "Not many people are able to get the best of Kouta."

"Thank you, you too!"

"Let's make this match count."

"You got it—Pikachu use quick attack, full speed!"

The Electric mouse Pokemon dashed across the field in a zig zag motion, moving so fast it appeared to be a white blur.

"Seika use agility to dodge."

The Ninetails flickered out of existence, leaving Pikachu to only attack air, she reappeared behind Pikachu, fire gathering in her mouth once more.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"

Naruto clapped once, and Ninetails surrounded herself in what was becoming her signature move.

"Jump, and spin!" Naruto ordered, knowing that a simple Flamewheel—no matter how strong Seika was, was no match for a Volt Tackle.

"Nine." Seika growled before following suite.

The two attacks collided in a blaze of orange and yellow, causing Seika to stumble back with electricity coursing through her body, and Pikachu to wince as fire went through his.

Naruto clapped twice, and Seika reacted by releasing a fire spin, which surrounded Pikachu in a circular wall of fire.

"Pikachu, use quick attack to get out of there!" Ash ordered, and his Pokemon shot upwards, it's speed allowing it to jump out of the firespin—only to meet the end of another flame wheel.

Naruto clapped six times, and Seika grabbed Pikachu with her tails, wrapping around the electric Pokemon like a vice; before it began another flamewheel spinning to the ground with a great speed.

"Pikachu use Thunder bolt!" Ash ordered.

"Seika just hold on."

The Ninetails winced but followed her partner's command, as she descended towards the earth.

"Let go!" Seika released the Pokemon, jumping off of him at the last moment, making the electric mouse slam into the ground, while it landed for the most part, unharmed.

"Pikachu is unable to battle Ninetails wins." The referee then added. "Since all six of Ash's Pokemon are unable to battle moving onto the finals is Naruto!" He announced, pointing a flag in the said blonde's direction.

_**AND THAT IS IT, IT'S OVER. NARUTO HAS DEFEATED ASH, AND WILL BE MOVING ONTO THE FINALS!**_

Ash made his way over to his Pokemon, a small smile on his face. "Are you ok Pikachu?"

"Pika.."

"I'm proud of you, you battled so hard… huh?"

"Nice job Ash." Naruto smiled, before offering his hand to shake. "I had a lot of fun… and Seika looks like she had too." He smirked turning to his Ninetails who merely sniffed at him.

"Thanks, me too." Ash grinned, accepting the friendly gesture, in his arms Pikachu glanced towards Seika whom met the electric mouse's gaze.

"Pika?"

"Nine." Seika sighed, before reaching out one of her own tails to shake Pikachu's paw.

Both trainers smiled widely at the display. "Good luck at the finals!" Ash said, releasing Naruto's hand.

"And you for the rest of your journey." Naruto replied. "Who knows maybe we'll meet again someday."

"Yeah, well if we do I want a rematch!"

"Pika, PIKA!" Pikachu shouted in agreement, and Naruto grinned at their enthusiasm, from his side Seika only yawned.

"Of course!"

Xx

_**AND NARUTO SEALS HIS VICTORY ONLY USING HIS NINETALES AND LUCARIO! **_

"Magmortar is unable to battle, Ninetails gets the win!"

_**THE WINNER OF THE SINNOH LEAGUE TOURNAMENT AND NEXT XHALLENGER OF THE ELITE FOUR IS NARUTO!**_

"YEAH GOOD JOB NARUTO!" Ash called, from the stands, from his side his friends merely shook their heads in amazement.

"That Ninetails is something else." Brock commented, Dawn chuckled.

"That's an understatement."

Naruto gave Ash a thumbs up, receiving another holler from the trainer. The blonde continued to wave at the crowd, and ecstatic smile on his face from all the attention.

"Congratulations Naruto."

"Thanks Shirona." The blonde smirked, as the Champion of the Sinnoh League shook his hand.

Seika called out her species name happily, making the blonde momentarily look back to her.

_Why leave?_

The thought struck him with so much intensity it made him almost falter.

_Why go back when I have all this here?_

Looking around the stadium, and still unknowingly holding Cynthia's hand, Naruto couldn't help but let a reminiscing smile appear on his face.

These people, they didn't see him as a hero, only a skilled trainer who had made it to the League Championships… They didn't judge him for his—now—former tenant. They didn't know about his past, they didn't know anything…

Why go back if he could start over here?

Naruto glanced sideways towards Ash and then Cynthia, who still made no move to break the contact.

Why leave?

Xx

* * *

**SO I bet some of you are wondering why Naruto clapped and shit like that, well firstly it's because I find calling out the Pokemon's moves to be incredibly slow, and it gives your opponents quicker time to react. So clapping is quicker, which is why he does it. Also clapping signals diff combos for his Pokemon.**

**Okay?**

**Okay.**

**Now onto why I removed the lemon well, since this will be a series, I feel like I should lower this down to T cause after this I basically will just do fluff, :) or at least what my definition of fluff is so yeah….**

**Sorry if you were disappointed I removed it .-.**

**I'm sorry… but I hope you guys do like this reuploaded sorta changed, yet not really change version of this. I thought it flowed better, but you know that's just meee.**

**Review if you like.**

**-OSM**


End file.
